


Playing Chicken

by chucksauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Jolly - Freeform, gridlock dc flash fiction workshop, gridlock flash fic 2015, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by prompts at the GridLOCK Flash Fic Workshop hosted by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01">Emmagrant01</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter">Mydwynter</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta'd; just a bit of fun from the workshop at GridLOCK.

 

“This is the third time this week I’ve had the bloody meatloaf brick,” John groused. “I think I miss real food the most.”

“Hmm?” Molly jerked her earbuds free as she floated by, her ponytail slithering snakelike in zero-gravity.

John merely pointed at the foil tray of freeze-dried “dinner” before him.

“I’ve got an extra packet of ice cream.” Then Molly grinned. “If you eat a good dinner…” Even this far into their stay, her smile was still shy, her words mousy. Her eye contact, however, was anything but.

John met it straight-on. “If it’ll give me something to do after dinner that isn’t stare out the window? I’ll take it.”

They’d been on the space station for thirty-three days of their ninety-day mission, and tedium had more than set in. There were only so many times one could play I-Spy when they weren’t on-duty, and as the only two currently manning the station, they already knew every silly or embarrassing story the other had to offer.

“There’s one thing we haven’t tried.” Molly’s tone was philosophical, measured.

John’s grin spoke volumes, and inwardly he was just glad to not be the one to bring it up. They’d been staring it in the face just a little more each day, like a game of chicken where everyone got laid in the end.

She reached for the bin where she kept the freeze-dried ice cream, her shy smile turning coy.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts were "John," "Molly," "earbuds/headphones," "food play," & "space/astronauts"
> 
> This is just what happened. :D
> 
> I really enjoy making friends with strangers on the internet. Come by and say hi!
> 
>   * [**My Fandom Tumblr**](http://chucksauce.tumblr.com) for all manner of crying about fictional characters and laughing at shitposts
>   * **[My Fic Rec Blog](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com)** , if you're into multifandom recs.
>   * **[Under-London](http://under-london.com/)** , the original serialized novel I'm working on for cheap-as-free!
>   * **[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/chucksauce221)** , where I basically live when I'm not writing...
> 



End file.
